Wedding day
by XFire22
Summary: Lea and Desi are finally getting married, but Lea can't help but feel nervous. Lea/OC.


Lea pasted back and forth, as he repeated his lines over and over again, in his brain.

'I do...'

'I do...'

'I do...'

'...Uh. I do what again? ugh!'

Lea rubbed the back of his neck, as he mentally slapped himself, for forgetting such a easy line. He just couldn't help but be so nervous, as it was finally the day hes been waiting for. Today was the day, that he and Desi would finally be wed, and officially be a couple. Lea smiled, as he recalled the day he gave her the ring. It was a only mouth go, but to him, it felt like yesterday.

_Lea gulped, as he fiddled with the small little golden ring, he had brought just a few days ago. It had a huge heart shape ruby, in the middle of it. And a small little description inside. "To my beautiful short cake, Desirae". He made sure the ring was pure gold, and had the most prettiest gem to offer. He was gonna give it to her today, as a birthday present, but he_

_wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Like her. They had spent the day out, and went off to the clock tower to watch the sunset before heading home. Lea told Desi to go on a head without him, and that he'd catch up, in a bit. He wanted to redo his lines, and make sure he had everything down. He looked up at the clock tower, and could barely see her small figure_

_sitting on the edge. He sighed, but slowly smiled to himself, as he stuffed the ring in his pocket, and headed up towards the clock tower. Once at the top, he snuck behind her, and covered her blue sapphire eyes with his hands, and whispered into her ear._

_"Guess who..."_

_"Well, theres only one man I know who could get away with something like this. And his names, Lea"_

_"Hahaha! aww c'mon beautiful...My trick doesn't work on ya anymore?"_

_"Not like that, it doesn't"_

_Lea smiled, and kissed her cheek, as he removed his hands from her eyes, and took the seat next to hers. She smiled back,_  
_and handed him a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar, as he softly took it, and stuck it inside his mouth._

_"So...Enjoying your birthday so far?"_

_"Hehehe...Yeah. I've really had fun today Lea! thanks!"_

_Lea smirked, as Desi hugged him around his waist, and nuzzled her face into his chest._

_"Heh heh, don't go thanking me to soon...We haven't even had the real party yet"_

_Lea winked at her, as she giggled, and kissed his cheek._

_"Geez Lea, are you always thinking perverted thoughts?"_

_"Only when I'm around you, beautiful"_

_The two of them laughed, and shared the rest of the afternoon, laughing, joking, and flirting. The sun was nearly set, and Lea decided it was time to give her the ring. He breathed in a deep breath, and went over his propose speech one more time._

_"...Desi. I have a present for you"_

_"Huh? I thought we agreed no present opening until we got back home"_

_"Yeah, we did. But this ones special. I want to give you this one right now"_

_"Hehehe...Oh Lea. Typical you'd do something like that. So, whats so important about this present anyways?"_

_Lea pulled out the gold ring and softly grabbed her hand, as he slipped it on, and turned himself completely towards her._

_"Because its something important I've been meaning to ask you. Desi...Will you...Marry me?"_

_Desi was silent at first, and had a blank look, as Lea waited nervously for her reply. He tried keeping a straight face, but the more seconds that went by, the more fear he got from worrying about rejection. He was just about to give up, when she suddenly bursted out with a loud scream, and tackled him to the floor. Lea was shocked, and didn't know what to do, as she_

_crashed her lips passionately into his, and ran her hands through his fiery flaming spiky hair. He slowly started smirking, and kissing her back, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer._

_"Heh heh...I'll take that, as a yes"_

Leas thoughts were interrupted, as a loud knock was heard on his door.

"Uhh...C-come in"

"Lea? you ready? its nearly time"

Leas face brightened alittle, as his emerald green eyes met with his best friends, Isa.

"Isa, you think I'm ready? I mean, how do I look? is my hair alright? is my shirt tucked in? does my suit look fine? is my face-"

"Lea, calm down. Everythings going to be just fine. Desis already made her way up to the stand, and now its your turn"

"O-oh...Alright. Well, here I go!"

Lea sucked in a huge gasp of air, and Isa gave him a confident smile, as he walked out the door, with a chest sticking out Lea following. The two of them made it to the carpet, and Lea suddenly felt numb footed, as he the air in him slipped out, and his eyes nearly popped out from there sockets. There at the end, stood Desi, in her white gown, as she smiled at Lea and

continued to hold the red roses in her hands. Lea just stared, and suddenly felt like he couldn't move at all. He found her beauty memorizing, and even though he wanted to rush to her more then anything, his feet still felt glued to the ground. Isa gave him a slight push, and it nearly made him trip on the red carpet. He gave a slightly annoyed look at him, as Isa nodded

his head towards her, and folded his arms. Lea let out a nervous sigh, and pushed back any nerves of fear he had left, as he slowly made his way up towards the stand. Lea felt like it took forever to get there, but once he was there, he couldn't help but smile softly, as he stared down at her beautiful face which was covered by the veil.

"Ahem...Dear friends, we have gathered here to day-"

"I do!"

Quiet snickers could be heard from the others, as Isa face palmed himself, and Desi giggled slightly, as Lea gave her a toothy grin, and took both her hands in his.

"Shhh...Lea, not yet. Your supposed to wait"

"Oops! my bad"

Although he said "sorry", he wasn't exactly looking all that sorry. His face had a toothy grin, and his wonderful emerald green eyes held mischief, as Desi apologize to the priest for his interruption.

"Its quite alright, dear...Can't blame the young fellow"

Lea just continued staring at her, as Desi thanked him, and ask him to continue.

"Where was I? oh yes! ahem...To witness those two young people-"

"I do!"

More quiet laughs were heard from the crowd, as Isa sighed in frustration, and Desi had to hold back a laugh, as Lea held her hands alittle tighter, and pulled her closer to him.

"Lea...You gotta be patient"

"But I'm a in patient guy"

Lea brought his face closer to hers, as there eyes began to drop, but quickly gained focus again as the priest interrupted them, and spoke.

"Please hold back any kisses until after the vows. Now...Come together, and share there life in forever marriage-"

"I do! I do! I do! got it memorized?"

The crowd just couldn't take it any longer. Everyone started bursting out in loud laughter, and even Isa couldn't hide the small smile that had formed on his lips, as Desi herself finally let out a loud laugh, and hugged Lea around the waist.

"Oh Lea...You silly boy! I do to!"

"Does that mean I can kiss her now?"

Everyone found it so amusing, as Lea gave the priest a pleading look, and asked if he could kiss her again. The priest sighed,  
but smiled anyways, as he nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak one more time.

"I'll just say it. I now announce you husband and wife!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping, as Lea gave Desi another tooth grin, and wasted no time in lifting her veil up, and immediately crashing his lips roughly up against hers. Desi smiled, and dropped the roses, as her hands went slipping themselves softly into his red spiky hair. Lea smiled back, and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, as he pulled her

even closer, and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, and many hoots, cheers, and whistles, were heard from the people. Even Isa, much to everyones surprise, started shouting out "woohoo! go Lea!". The two lovers were so caught up in there passionate, sweet, fiery kiss, that they didn't realize just how far they were going.

The priest interrupted them again, before they got alittle to carried away, and said it was time to add the rings. Lea smirked,  
and pulled out his ring, as he slipped it on her finger, and placed his lips by her ear.

"I, Lea, take you, Desirae, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Desi smiled, and much to everyones surprise again, Isa started tearing up. She kissed him on the lips, and slipped the ring on his finger, as she placed her own lips by his ear, after her kiss.

"I, Desirae, take you, Lea, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Leas smile brightened even more, and he carefully brought her into another passionate, sweet, perfect kiss, which sealed there vows for forever, and forever.

**|END|**


End file.
